Tanabata
by syldenne
Summary: Chiaki invites Izuru to go to Tanabata with her.


The Tanabata Festival was occurring as it did every year and Chiaki asked Izuru if he would go with her. She had gone before with her classmates as a group, but this year she wanted to experience it with him. She figured it might be an enjoyable experience for him and a good opportunity to create new memories. She mentally told herself not to expect too much as she knew Izuru would care less about going to some festival, but to her surprise, he accepted her invitation and even offered to pick her up.

Although Chiaki didn't state it as one, she couldn't help but think of it as a date. It wasn't her first time being alone with Izuru as they always had their little gaming sessions together, but this was different. It was the first time she had put a greater effort in her appearance for a guy before. She picked out the prettiest yukata, fixed her hair up nicely, sprayed on some lovely perfume and applied a bit more makeup than she usually did, but not too much to where it looked unnatural. She thought back to all the dating sims she played and what options she chose that earned her the most affection points. However, Izuru wasn't your typical character from a otome game. If anything, he was like a final boss on the hardest game setting.

Chiaki exhaled slowly as she looked upon herself in the mirror. She put on a determined face.

 _"_ _I can do this. It's not an actual date after all. Just a friend event. I can at least do that, right?"_

Suddenly, her cellphone buzzed, startling her. She went over to check it and noticed that she got a message from Izuru, informing her that he was waiting for her outside.

Chiaki grabbed her small bag that was sitting on her bed and checked herself over one last time to make sure nothing was out of place. Satisfied, she left her room and headed out to meet Izuru.

* * *

Izuru waited patiently outside for Chiaki. He could see a bunch of people making their way to where the festival was being held. Some of the guys were dressed in yukatas and others wore normal clothes. Izuru could have worn one, but he didn't feel it was necessary. Though a small part of him wondered if he should have worn one? What would Chiaki's reaction have been?

Her reaction? Why was he thinking about things like that? Then again, he found it surprising that he was going to a festival. He could care less about going to some event with a bunch of people, but it's not like he had any special plans. Perhaps he might find something interesting.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Kamukura-kun." A familiar voice said from behind him.

As Izuru turned towards Chiaki, his eyes couldn't help but widen. He had seen many girls pass by, all dressed up in their yukatas. None of which affected him in any sort of way. Perhaps due to his perception of people in general or lack of interest of, but when he laid his eyes on Chiaki, it was like his entire world changed in that one moment.

She wore a pink yukata, decorated with flowers; her hair was tied back into a neat bun with and even though she was standing a few feet away from him, he could smell a sweet yet elegant fragrance coming from her. He could tell she was wearing a bit more makeup than she usually did, but rather than looking overwhelming, it brought out her natural beauty and her feminine charm.

"Is it too much?" Chiaki asked, worriedly.

It felt like it took all Izuru's willpower to turn his attention elsewhere. He was so fixated on her appearance that it seemed like he would have stared at her for an eternity.

"Not at all."

Chiaki sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness."

"We should get a move on if we want to get there before it gets too crowded." Izuru stated, beginning to walk off.

Chiaki nodded and followed him.

* * *

As the two walked together, Chiaki was absorbed in her own thoughts.

 _"_ _I kind of wanted him to say that I looked pretty at least. Maybe I should have picked out a different yukata?"_ A sigh escaped her lips. _"This isn't a date. I should be happy that he decided to come with me."_

"Is something troubling you?" Izuru asked, noticing that she seemed lost in thought.

"Just thinking." She assured him.

"I apologize for not coming in a yukata myself."

Chiaki was a bit disappointed that Izuru wasn't wearing one, but thought he looked handsome in his white collared button-up shirt and black slacks. He left a few of the buttons unfastened, which was understandable since it was summer. She could smell a bit of the cologne he was wearing, which wasn't too overwhelming. Izuru always dressed nicely regardless of where he was going.

"I think you look nice." She complimented.

Izuru didn't respond to the compliment and the conversation ended. This wasn't anything new. Chiaki knew that Izuru wasn't one for conversation, depending on the topic, but the silence only made her more conscious of him. She noticed that some of the festival goers that were walking were holding hands. A part of her wanted to reach out and take his, to see what it would be like, but she knew that he wouldn't be too fond of the sudden physical contact and it would have only made things awkward.

They still had a few ways to go before they reached the festival area, so Chiaki decided to make conversation to break the silence and keep her mind off her nervousness.

"Kamukura-kun, do you know the story of Tanabata?" Chiaki asked, looking to him.

Izuru neither affirmed or denied, but still responded.

"Tanabata is a festival that celebrates the story of two lovers, Hikoboshi and Orihime, or Altar and Vega if you rather refer to the stars in which they are represented. They are only allowed to meet once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month. If the skies are clear, they can reunite with each other, but if it happens to rain, the two cannot meet and will have to wait another year to see each other."

Chiaki nodded, impressed. "That's right."

"The legend is somewhat like that of _Romeo and Juliet_ , but unlike that story, Hikoboshi and Orihime's does not end in tragedy. Still, I fail to understand the appeal and purpose for celebrating a mere legend."

"Well, if you had to be apart from your loved one for such a long time, wouldn't that make you feel sad? Orihime had to beg her father to let her them be together. I couldn't imagine being apart from someone for an entire year. I guess you could say Tanabata is our way of hoping that the Hikoboshi and Orihime can have a successful reunion. Kind of like giving them our support, you know?" Chiaki smiled.

Izuru didn't say anything, but contemplated on what Chiaki had said. Things like love he didn't understand because he had never felt such emotions towards anyone. He found such things to be boring and irrelevant. He didn't associate with many people except for Chiaki. She was the only person who he thought to be worth his actual time and effort. Though it was strange. She was just a normal girl. Her talent wasn't anything extraordinary and Chiaki didn't view hers as such. She may have not been the Super High School Level Brain Surgeon, but she was happy with playing the games that she loved. If you give her the chance, she turns into a completely different person when the topic of gaming arises. Her eyes sparkle with excitement and her voice becomes passionate, different from her usual quiet and reserved demeanor. Whether you were a beginner or an expert, it did not matter. She was happy to play with anyone.

There it was again. His thoughts kept going back to her. Why was that?

* * *

After a long walk, the two finally had made it to the festival area. Trees with colorful paper attached to them and bright streamers filled the area. It almost looked like an entirely different world.

Chiaki wanted to write wishes first before checking out the festival, so they went to take care of that first.

"Kamukura-kun, you're not going to write one?" Chiaki asked, noticing that he didn't have a piece of paper in his hand.

"Of course not." He replied, stoic as always.

"Don't you want to at least try it?"

"Writing something on a piece of paper will not provide any benefit to me. You would have to be a fool for believing that something will happen because of it."

Chiaki sighed and grabbed a piece of paper along with a marker and put them into Izuru's hands. Izuru looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe I said I had no intention of writing one."

"You have nothing to lose by writing one. Besides…" Chiaki grabbed a piece a paper for herself and marker. "I won't let you go without writing one." She smiled at him.

Izuru would have protested, but he knew it was pointless. Once Chiaki had her mind set on something, she was sure to see it through to the end. It was that persistence that caught his interest. Still, he had no idea what to write down. There wasn't anything he particularly wanted. Material objects were meaningless to him. He glanced over to Chiaki, who whatever she seemed to be writing must have been something significant to her as there was a warm smile on her face.

Izuru looked to the piece of paper in his hand once more. He knew it was pointless, but perhaps he might as well give it a try. He didn't have anything better to do. If there was something that he wanted, it would have to be _that_. He couldn't find anything else worthy to write down.

Determined on his wish, Izuru began writing. When he was done, he tied his piece of paper to one of the branches of the many bamboo trees. Chiaki tied hers next to his and then the two proceeded to engage themselves in the festivities.

* * *

The evening drew long and after a night of eating various food, playing games and watching fireworks, Izuru walked Chiaki back home. In his hand was a plastic bag that contained a small goldfish that he won from one of the games. He really didn't have any need for it, but perhaps he could hold onto it.

"Did you have fun, Kamukura-kun?" Chiaki asked from beside him.

"It was absolutely boring."

Chiaki pouted. "I thought you would like the fireworks at least."

He didn't even pay attention to the fireworks because he was too distracted by how enchanting Chiaki looked. How she didn't notice that he was staring at her the entire time was a mystery to Izuru.

"…If I would have come by myself, it would have been boring."

"Huh?" Chiaki looked over to Izuru.

Izuru stopped walking and turned towards her. He held out the plastic bag that contained the goldfish out to her. Chiaki hesitantly took it. "You don't want it?"

"I have no need for it. I was thinking of disposing of it, but perhaps it would be in better care if you took it."

Chiaki looked to the goldfish and then back to Izuru and smiled. "Okay, leave it to me."

"Will you be attending Tanabata next year as well?" he asked.

Chiaki tilted her head slightly to the side as she thought about it. "I think so, why?"

Izuru went silent for a few seconds before resuming. "Perhaps you could entertainment me then as well."

Chiaki's eyes widened in surprised. "Huh?"

"That is, if you do not mind being in my company."

Izuru's gaze on Chiaki was serious. He was usually serious, but there was something different about the way he was looking at her. His face displayed no emotion as it always did, so she couldn't tell what was going through his mind. He was asking her? Did that mean that he enjoyed going to the festival together? She wanted to ask, but she figured he'd probably dodge her question and respond with a blunt statement.

"Do you need time to think about it?" Izuru asked, taking note of her silence.

Chiaki shook her head. "N-No, I'd love to go with you! I mean… I have yet to see you in a yukata. You better wear one next year!" She said with a serious expression. "I won't go if you don't!"

The corners of Izuru's lips couldn't help curve slightly upwards. "Then I better be sure to wear one."

* * *

Once Izuru got Chiaki home, the two said goodbye to each other and said they that would meet again tomorrow. Izuru made sure Chiaki got safely inside before heading home himself. As he walked, he looked up to night sky, noticing how clear it was. It didn't rain during the entire festival.

 _"_ _Reunion, huh?"_


End file.
